Engines include a plurality of cylinders having combustion chambers with pistons disposed in the combustion chambers. Intake air is directed into the combustion chambers by air handling systems of the engines and is compressed in the combustion chambers. Fuel is injected into the combustion chambers at a fuel injection time and is ignited. The ignited fuel generates pressure in the combustion chamber that moves the piston. The ignition of the fuel creates gaseous exhaust in the combustion chambers that is at least partially carried out of the engine by the air handling systems.
Over time, the subsystems of the engines wear and/or deteriorate. These subsystems include the air handling, cooling and fuel systems, which are critical to meeting emissions regulations. As the subsystems wear, there may be an increase in particulate matter (PM) that is generated and/or output from the combustion chambers of the engine. This poses a risk that the engines will exceed emissions restrictions or standards.